1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of thin membrane alignment. More specifically, the present invention is related to thin membrane alignment method using lithographically patterned magnetic material.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
The following references outline prior art alignment and alignment measurement techniques, but fail to teach or render obvious the teachings of the present invention.
The paper to Aoki et al. titled “Microassembly of semiconductor three-dimensional photonic crystals” teaches a method for manufacturing 3D photonic crystals made of multiple layers or plates, wherein neighboring plates have holes in identical positions. According to Aoki et al., the layers are automatically aligned into the correct position by inserting microspheres into the holes. Aoki's technique is referred to as a mechanical passive alignment technique because it requires no feedback.
The paper to Moon et al. titled “Inferometric-spatial-phase imaging for six-axis mask control” teaches a method for measuring alignment and gap with nanometer detectivity between two planar objects (e.g., a mask and a substrate) in close proximity. Moon's technique is referred to as an active alignment technique because it uses sensors to create a feedback loop.
The paper to Srinivasan titled “Microstructure to substrate self-assembly using capillary forces” teaches the self-assembly of micromachined silicon parts, wherein the self-assembly is accomplished using photolithographically defined part and substrate binding sites that are complimentary shapes of hydrophobic self-assembled monolayers.
Whatever the precise merits, features, and advantages of the above cited references and prior art techniques, none of them achieves or fulfills the purposes of the present invention.